We Got Married!
by Purflowerian
Summary: Sepuluh tahun terakhir, SM dan HK Entertainment memiliki persaingan kasat mata yang tidak dimengerti banyak orang, termasuk idola asuhan mereka, SKY dan CBX. Tidak pernah saling mengenal, mereka justru 'terpaksa' berhubungan karena rekan grup mereka terjebak pada acara pasangan melegenda: We Got Married!- Main: CHANBAEK! ; Slight: HUNHAN! KAISOO! SICHUL! CHANGKYU!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

SKY dan CBX terlibat dalam sebuah benang merah 'permusuhan' dua agency.

SM Entertainment dan HK Entertainment sejak dulu memiliki nama baik. Luar biasa baik dengan daftar artis asuhan yang ternama. Lagu-lagu artis mereka memuncaki _chart_ seluruh acara musik di Korea. Namun, fenomena 'aneh' justru terjadi selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Keduanya saling 'menghindar'.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti sebab awal jarak yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Tahu-tahu saja, artis keduanya tidak pernah tampil bersama. Jika artis SM Entertainment hadir pada suatu acara, dapat dipastikan tidak ada satu pun artis HK Entertainment disana. Netizen berbisik di luar sana. Namun jawaban pasti tidak pernah diketahui. Sepuluh tahun terakhir, hal ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi hal biasa.

Perseteruan kedua agency terlihat kembali di tahun 2012, saat SKY dan CBX debut sebagai _idolgroup_. SKY (singkatan dari Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol) merupakan tiga pria maskulin dengan ketampanan yang tidak manusiawi. Ketiganya debut sebagai grup yang membawa konsep seksi dan dingin. Tembang pertama mereka, _History_ , dengan cepat merajai _chart_.

Di tahun yang sama, hanya berbeda lima hari, CBX ( singkatan dari Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin ) debut dengan konsep yang berbeda. Tiga pria dengan kemampuan vokal yang mumpuni membawakan lagu ceria dengan gerakan yang segar. _Kaching_ , lagu pertama mereka, berhasil menjadi saingan _History_ di beragam acara. Netizen mulai ribut. Dan sesuai dugaan, enam tahun berlalu, tidak pernah sekalipun SKY dan CBX hadir di satu panggung.

Namun, tidak ada yang pernah tahu masa depan, kan?

.

.

"Lihatlah." Xiumin berlari menuju meja makan, tempat Chen dan Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapan mereka. "SM Entertainment juga merilis pengumuman album _comeback_ SKY."

Baekhyun terbatuk. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kalian masih takjub? Selama enam tahun, selalu itu yang terjadi. Hari ini kita mengeluarkan album, besok SKY juga melakukannya. Begitu pun sebaliknya." Chen mengunyah santai rotinya. "Aku justru lebih penasaran penyebab di balik semua ini. Ada apa dengan SM dan HK?"

Xiumin mengangguk setuju. Member tertua diantara ketiganya itu juga penasaran.

"Kalian baru kira-kira delapan tahun disini." Kyungsoo, manajer mereka, muncul sambil menghela nafas. "Aku sudah ada sejak agency berdiri sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tapi tetap tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Baekhyun mengelus dagunya. "Hmm, misterius. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Heechul Seonsaengnim?"

.

.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon Seonsaengnim?"

Pertanyaan menggelikan Chanyeol disambut geraman dan pukulan kecil gulungan majalah dari Luhan, manajer cantik SKY. Di ujung sofa, Kai terkekeh. Sementara Sehun masih asyik bermain _game_ di ponselnya. Mereka, lagi-lagi, mengobrol pada topik yang sama. Enam tahun berlalu sejak debut mereka, hal yang membuat mereka penasaran masih belum terjawab. SKY dan CBX tiba-tiba saja terjebak pada dinginnya persaingan agency tanpa kesempatan untuk saling mengenal.

"Tapi aku juga penasaran, Hyung." Kai menumpu dagunya dengan kepalan tangan dan menatap Luhan. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Tentu saja tak akan ada asap tanpa ada api, bukan?"

"Andai aku tahu, aku sudah sejak hari pertama memberi tahu kalian. Aku pun tidak mengerti."

"Tidak masalah, Luhan Hyung." Sehun menghentikan permainannya dan tersenyum (sok) tampan pada Luhan. "Kau hanya perlu mengerti diriku. Bukan yang lain."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengambil bantal sofa dan menekannya ke atas kepala Sehun. "Aish! Anak menjijikan!"

"AWWWW Hyung! Ampun, ampun."

.

.

Nyatanya, memang tidak pernah ada alasan khusus yang benar-benar jelas dalam persaingan ini. Semua jadi berdampak pada fans. Skyes, fans SKY, dan Blooming, fans CBX, kerap bersaing untuk _vote_ dan hal-hal lainnya. Keduanya tidak pernah akur. Bahkan perang media sosial pun kerap terjadi. Walau nyatanya, sebagai anggota, SKY dan CBX lelah dengan semua ini. Dalam hati, mereka berpikir, apa mereka bahkan selamanya tidak bisa berteman?

"Apa kita tidak bisa mengganti klinik kulit?" Chanyeol bertanya. Luhan menoleh kearahnya dengan alis yang tertaut.

"Memang ada apa dengan DermaStory? Kau ada masalah dengan perawatannya?"

Mereka telah berada di mobil van selepas menjemput Sehun dan Kai dari jadwal personal mereka. Sehun baru saja selesai syuting serial netflix terbaru, _Busted_. Sedangkan Kai menjadi bintang tamu di _The Return of Superman_ , mengasuh si cantik Naeun dan adiknya, Goonhoo, bersama ayah mereka yang juga bintang sepak bola kenamaan milik Hyundai FC, Park Jooho. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang tidak punya jadwal. Dirinya hanya ikut karena bosan di _dorm_.

"Seorang pelayannya mengambil fotoku secara diam-diam. Lagipula setelah Dokter Lee pindah, aku tidak pernah cocok dengan perawatan mereka."

"Aku setuju." Sehun, yang tertidur di kursi belakang mengangkat tangannya, setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Sehun benar." Kai ikut berbicara padahal mulutnya sedang penuh ayam. "Aku tidak suka dengan suster-suster baru yang sembarangan menyentuh."

Luhan menghela nafasnya kesal. "Kenapa kalian baru bicara sekarang? Aku tidak bisa mendadak mengganti klinik. _Comeback_ kalian kurang dari dua minggu. Kalian butuh pantauan pada kulit."

"Hyung, bukannya kau bisa menghubungi Dokter Lee? Dia hanya pindah ke klinik milik kakaknya. Kita pasien _vip_ sebelumnya. Dia pasti memberi slot khusus."

Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya kau yang bisa melakukan perawatan untuk hari ini. Sehun butuh tidur dan Kai tidak akan berhenti makan. Kau tidak masalah?"

"Ya. Kau atur saja, Hyung."

Saat sore di hari yang sama, Luhan akhirnya mendapat jawaban dari Dokter Lee. Dokter kulit dan kecantikan itu setuju memberi slot khusus untuk Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol di klinik barunya. Namun, sesuai dugaan, Sehun masih tertidur dan Kai masih kencan dengan makanan favoritnya. Tidak heran. Hari ini adalah hari bebas dirinya sejak diet ketat menjelang _comeback._ Kai tidak akan melewatkan ini.

Karena itu, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa datang perawatan hari ini. Pemuda dua puluh enam tahun itu memilih membawa mobilnya sendiri. Jika sedang ada jadwal diluar jadwalnya sebagai artis, Chanyeol memang lebih suka menyetir sendiri. Membawa supir atau Luhan terlihat membosankan. Lagipula, dengan menyetir sendiri, Chanyeol bisa lebih puas menikmati udara segar, atau sekedar berhenti membeli cemilan. Tidak perlu khawatir ada yang menunggu.

Lokasi klinik Dokter Lee berada di Gangnam, tidak jauh dari lokasi klinik sebelumnya. Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan kurang lebih tiga puluh menit termasuk macet di beberapa titik lampu merah. Klinik tersebut memang terlihat lebih mewah. Dokter Lee berasal dari keluarga _chaebol_ yang tidak sombong. Jika bisa, mereka akan membangun rumah sakit. Tapi, toh, pria itu justru memilih membangun klinik di pinggiran kota.

Chanyeol melangkah dan membuka pintu kaca klinik. Sepi. Sepertinya tidak banyak yang perawatan hari ini. Hanya ada satu pria dan satu wanita yang menunggu di ruang tunggu. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan mereka. Ia berjalan lurus menuju resepsionis.

"Aku sudah punya slot untuk hari ini. Atas nama Park Chanyeol."

Resepsionis itu tersenyum. "Dokter Lee sudah menunggu anda. Silakan, lewat sini, Tuan."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengayunkan tungkainya mengikuti sang resepsionis. Keduanya menghilang di ujung koridor tanpa tahu dua pasang mata mengikuti mereka. Dua orang yang tadi berada di ruang tunggu saling menatap dan tersenyum lebar. Mereka mengeluarkan kamera dan beranjak dari sana.

"Kita harus dapatkan sebuah gambar. Gedung sebelah kosong dan langsung menghadap balkon ruang perawatan, bukan?" sang wanita terlihat bersemangat. Anggukan terlihat dari pria di sisinya.

"Ya. Kita bisa memantau dari sana. Aku tidak percaya akan mendapat ikan besar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di klinik yang sama! SM dan HK akan membayar mahal untuk tutup mulut ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

 ***Bacot Purfy:**

 _Ini tuh bisa disebut prolog gak sih? WKWKWKWKWK. Maaf ya nambah hutang lagi. Sekalian aku mau bilang, The Wall mungkin gak bisa aku lanjutin dalam waktu dekat. Karena hilang aja gitu muse aku nulis cerita itu. Papa and Bean sedang dalam penulisan. Minggu ini sudah bisa ketemu Papa an Daddy. Uwu._

 _Btw ada yang udah nebak gak kira-kira konflik apa antara SM dan HK ini? Terus itu ChanBaek mau kena apa hayo? Yuk tebak-tebakan yuk. Aku seneng kalau kalian udah nebak-nebak wkwkwkwk._

 _Terima kasih untuk selalu nunggu Purflowerian dan cerita recehannya. Aku sayang kalian. Muuuuuuaaah._


	2. Chapter 2

**PENGUMUMAN**

Cerita ini pindah ke wattpad ya karena satu dan lain hal wkwkwk. Yuk add wattpad aku dulu: **purfypurf**.

Terima kasih!^^


End file.
